Books
Books featuring Goofy are many and varied. Big Little Books * Goofy in Giant Trouble * Mickey Mouse Adventure in Outer Space * Mickey Mouse and the 7 Ghosts * Mickey Mouse the Detective Fast Action Story * Mickey Mouse the Sheriff of Nugget Gulch * Mickey Mouse with Goofy and Mickey's Nephews Disney Read-Along * Manners * Mickey and the Beanstalk * People at Work * Safety First * The Scariest Halloween Story Ever Disney Rhyming Reader * Goofy Goes Camping * Goofy Goes to the Airport * Goofy Goes to the Supermarket * Goofy the Babysitter * Goofy the Sportsman * Goofy's Cleaning Day * Mickey's Night Before Christmas Disney's Read and Grow Library * Colors, Colors Everywhere! * Disney's Read and Grow Library Parents' Guide * Donald Duck Directs * Goofy Shapes Up * Mickey's Alphabet Soup * Mickey's World of Words * Telling Time with Goofy * Uncle Scrooge Comes Home Disney's Small World Library * Goofy and the Gondola * Goofy Gets in the Act * Goofy Joins the Circus * Goofy on Safari * Goofy Takes Off * Goofy the Gaucho * Mickey and Goofy Down Under * Painting the Town * The Runaway Kite * The Treasure Islands Disney's Wonderful World of Reading * Across the Big Country * Button Soup * Fool's Gold * Goofy and the Enchanted Castle * Goofy and the Magic Axe * Goofy and the Magic Fish * Goofy and the Miller * Goofy and the Pirate Treasure * Goofy in the Wild West * Goofy Minds the House * Goofy on the Hillside * Goofy's Book of Colors * Goofy's Gags * Goofy's Neighbors * Goofy the Gardener Makes Up His Mind * Henny Penny and the Big Bad Wolf * Mickey and Goofy's Race Around the World * Mickey and the Beanstalk * The Mickey Mouse Birthday Book * The Mickey Mouse Magic Book * The Mickey Mouse Make-It Book * Mickey Mouse's Joke Book * Mickey Mouse's Riddle Book * The Princess Who Never Laughed * Sir Goofy and the Dragon * Three Favorite Tales * The Three Musketeers * A White Christmas Little Golden Books * Cowboy Mickey * Disneyland Parade with Donald Duck * Goof Troop Great Egg-spectations * Goofy Movie Star * Little Man of Disneyland * Mickey and Friends Haunted Halloween * Mickey and Friends Let's Go to the Airport * Mickey and Friends Let's Go to the Fire Station * Mickey and the Beanstalk * Mickey and the Roadster Racers The Haunted Hot Rod * Mickey Mouse and Goofy The Big Bear Scare * Mickey Mouse and His Spaceship * Mickey Mouse and Pluto Pup * Mickey Mouse and the Best Neighbor Contest * Mickey Mouse and the Missing Mouseketeers * Mickey Mouse Club Stamp Book * Mickey Mouse Goes Christmas Shopping * Mickey Mouse Heads for the Sky * Mickey Mouse Those Were the Days * Mickey Mouse's Picnic * Mickey's Christmas Carol * Mickey's Walt Disney World Adventure * Sport Goofy and the Racing Robot * Walt Disney's Favorite Nursery Tales * Walt Disney's Mother Goose Golden Books * Mickey Mouse in the Wild West Golden Easy Reader * Donald Duck and the Garden Golden Look-Look Books * Goof Troop Goin' Gold-Fishing Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Books * Are We There Yet? * The Case of the Missing Sparkle-izer * Clubhouse Christmas * Clubhouse Kitchen Adventure * Donald's Christmas Gift * Donald's Special Delivery * Farmer Donald's Pumpkin Patch * Goofy Goes to the Doctor * Haunted Clubhouse * A Hot Dog Day * Look Before You Leap! * Mickey's Easter Hunt * Mickey's Halloween Treat * Mickey's Roundup * Minnie's Pet Salon * Minnie's Summer Vacation * The Mystery of the Missing Muffins * Up, Up, and Away! * Whose Birthday Is It? Mickey's Young Reader Library * Donald's Dream * Donald's Magic Stone * Goofy Goes to the Fair * Mickey and the Big Storm * Mickey's Birthday Surprise * Mickey's Magic Bottle * Word Fun An Activity Book for Young Readers * Young Readers Guide Purnell * Goofy DaVinci * Goofy Galileo * Goofy the Sign Writer * Goofy the Sportsman * Mickey Marco Polo * Walt Disney's Funtime Story Book * Walt Disney World (Purnell) Tell-a-Tale Books * Goofy and His Wonderful Cornet * Goofy and the Tiger Hunt Walt Disney Fun-to-Read Library * Goofy's Big Race * Road to Reading Whitman * Donald Duck and the Lost Mesa Ranch * Mickey and the Beanstalk (Story Hour) World of Reading * Goofy at Bat * Goofy's Sledding Contest Other * 5-Minute Fairy Tales * A Goofy Movie * Baby Goofy Catches a Fish * Disney's Elegant Book of Manners * Goofy and Wilbur * A Goofy Movie (Scholastic) * Mickey's Christmas Carol Adventure * Playhouse Disney Storybook * The Prince and the Pauper (Scholastic) * Walt Disney Fun-to-Learn Library * Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse Tales Category:Books Category:Goofy-ness